


Whisper

by Kerillian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, First Dates, Kissing, Love Hotels, M/M, Making Out, Namely the smutty ones when I add the 2nd chapter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerillian/pseuds/Kerillian
Summary: Two dorks in love go on their first date and it’s cute, then they get horny
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> i havent finished shippuden yet but narugaa is taking over my life so i wrote this fic.

They’re looking.

It is perhaps too ridiculous for some to grasp, onlookers staring and turning away in disbelief at the sight of them. A kage, denoted by the robe he was definitely encouraged to wear to a restaurant, holding onto Uzumaki Naruto, whispering into his ear in full view of anybody who cared to look. 

And they did _look_.

Naruto can’t bring himself to care about the reactions being generated, though. There’s not a fuck in the world he can bear to give when the Kazekage tugs his sleeve to pull him down, so he can whisper into his ear about his restaurant order, what tea he would like, the thoughts he’d just smiled to himself about.

People eventually stop staring when their necks get too sore to crane so they can see what’s going on.

Gaara held a belief that anything he meant for Naruto to hear should be heard by him only - even requests he was fully capable of handling himself. He liked it that way. He enjoyed watching Naruto’s eyes brighten whenever he had something to say.

A waitress would come to him first, recognising him as the authority between him and Naruto (understandably so), to which she would be met with a strange little smile.

“Ah— that’s…” He says aloud.

 _Not his call_ , nor does he want it to be. Naruto would pick things up seamlessly, making Gaara’s order for him, and Gaara would relax, deeply content. As soon as the waitress leaves, he can continue to murmur his praises for Konohagakure, its happy people, the waitress’s pretty eyes and gentle voice; Gaara is bursting with love, but only shows it in unconventional ways.

Naruto couldn’t be more thrilled to be the focal point of this intimate method of communication. Even if Gaara had to keep telling him to pipe down when he replied. Naruto still hadn’t got the hang of speaking quietly when he was happy.

Gaara doesn’t mind the heads it turns, though. He’d be looking too, everyone wants to look at Naruto when he laughs and smiles.

There’s a moment while he’s talking, eventually, where Gaara freezes up.

A hand— Naruto’s hand— resting atop his own on the table as he listened to Gaara’s whispered words with rapture. There’s a lull, Gaara can’t seem to keep speaking as he eyes Naruto’s hand.

Naruto’s face grows worried for a moment before he realises that yes, it’s definitely his hand on Gaara’s doing this, and he looks at them alongside Gaara on the table.

Nothing happens. Both of them wait. 

Neither of them move.

A few moments later, Gaara feels the cool tip of Naruto’s nose come close, just lightly grazing the shell of his ear. The Kazekage clamps down on a full-body shiver. Did he mean to do that? Was it clumsiness?

“... Can I keep it there?” Naruto asks him, hushed and not quite a whisper, but undeniably spoken just for Gaara to hear.

It all happens very quickly, blood rushes to Gaara’s face and he feels Naruto squeeze his hand, he shuffles his foot underneath the table and ends up making contact with Naruto’s— oh dear, Gaara thinks, because there’s a feeling he’s getting and it’s making him woozy— and Gaara’s just about to retreat behind his robe to hide his bright pink cheeks when he grunts softly, swiping his hand out from underneath Naruto’s.

Their order is here, the servers have nearly turned the corner into their little booth. Naruto’s face falls for the smallest and most forlorn second that Gaara has felt the whole night, but it brightens instantly when Naruto recognises that Gaara’s hand only left because there’s food, and it all looks absolutely delicious.

-

It’s not ‘til later that Naruto finally addresses what happened again, during a quiet moment they spend on an empty lookout over Konoha.

He brings it up not with words, but again with touch. The side of his pinky finger brushes up against Gaara’s where his hand drapes over the railing, and Gaara’s reaction is very favourably instant.

They look at one another this time, not just their hands. 

Two voices speak.

“Do you—…”

“Do you wanna find a hotel?”

Gaara’s quiet words are overtaken by Naruto’s loud and awkward tumble of syllables.

Not to mention what an incredible leap of faith it must be to just say something like that aloud, Gaara thinks bemusedly.

“A hotel?” He asks after a stretch of silence. Gaara can’t deny that he’s flattered, but flattery comes his way easily now, even in Sunagakure. 

The kicker is that it’s Naruto… it’s _Naruto_ asking him on their first date.

“ _A love hotel_.” Naruto clarifies resolutely, his boldness colouring Gaara’s cheeks.

“I’m—,” Gaara stutters, “I’m aware of what you meant.” 

His heart leaps into his throat as he fully digests what Naruto has asked him. It’s incredibly forward, and Gaara has to wonder how much of it was influenced by how he’s been whispering into Naruto’s ear all evening. He’s informed on how this is an act of foreplay for some— true, but so was hugging. It depends on context… and perhaps they’re not on the same page with regard to context.

Perhaps they’re just the next page over from one another, though.

“... What would we do there?” Gaara asks timidly, the slight contact of their pinky knuckles on the railing sparking heat over his skin. Gaara’s mind supplies him with vague images of intimacy he’s never experienced, and they are stamped down immediately. It's… very soon. Is it too soon for that? They haven’t even kissed yet. Some people never kiss, or so Gaara has heard, but this is a formal date, and their first one at that. Gaara is the type of person who would like to kiss before… that.

He fully expects an immediate and crass _‘we’d fuck there’_ topped with a cheeky smile worn by a fox-faced blond, and is very surprised when Naruto purses his lips and flushes like a tomato instead. He looks away, then, which prompts Gaara to suspect he’s just as inexperienced as himself, but with an endearing propensity to fumble absolutely every step of the way, like usual. Naruto has no idea why he is even suggesting this, but he’s blazing along with it anyway.

“We can just… hold hands there?” Naruto suggests.

Gaara thinks he might actually laugh for a moment. Holding hands in a love hotel?

Instead, his brow draws up.

“We can do that right here, you know.” He reminds him, not a hint of it untouched by affection.

With that, he walks his fingers over the back of Naruto’s hand and closes his own over it, squeezing.

The breath Naruto sucks in is deep enough to make his shoulders tense, the lingering movement of it travelling to his hand underneath Gaara’s.

“... We could kiss there.” Naruto adds.

Gaara can see where this is going. He can’t decide whether it’s funnier if Naruto thinks he’s being sneaky or if he legitimately thinks Gaara has to be somewhere private and enclosed to consider kissing him.

He says nothing, a silent chuckle quakes in his chest as he grabs hold of Naruto’s hand and brings it up to his mouth. He kisses softly, not pulling away after first contact, but allowing the warmth of his lips to linger, plush and relaxed against Naruto’s worn and callused knuckles.

Gaara’s hands look like a nobleman’s next to his - untouched by the work he actually does, his sand bearing the load of any harm coming to his skin. He suspects his hands may never look like Uzumaki Naruto's, or any other shinobi’s, for that matter.

Naruto wears a dreamy expression, transfixed by the way Gaara works over his knuckles with his lips, eyes unfocusing at the cool trail the night air reveals on his skin as pale lips drag over each bump and ridge. 

He stops after a while, resting his chin on his friend’s— no, his _date’s_ fingers. 

Naruto looks as though he’s catching his breath and doesn’t want it to seem too obvious.

“... Will you walk me to my lodging, Naruto?” Gaara asks him.

Naruto nods slowly, perhaps disappointed, but still floating on the high Gaara’s kisses have given him.

-

They amble the quiet streets to the Kazekage and family’s guest lodging, making conversation that comfortably ebbs and flows. 

Gaara’s talking at a normal volume, as nobody is close enough to properly hear what he says.

Between them, their hands are clasped, swinging gently in time with their walking pace.

“I had a wonderful night with you, Naruto.” Gaara tells him after their conversation ends, knowing that they will soon have to part again as they draw near his building.

Naruto’s smile is a beaming ray of light, warming the Kazekage’s being to its core. His weakness, his saviour, Naruto is the light of his night, and possibly the rest of his life, too.

“I can’t wait to take you out again, _Kazekage-sama._ ” He tells him, a lilt in his address of Gaara’s title. “There’s so much for you to see that can’t be covered in a night.”

They slow to a stop, and Gaara takes a look at the building, dimly lit within.

“Kankuro and Temari must not be back yet.” He thinks aloud.

Naruto tilts his head to look over Gaara’s shoulder at the house, considering his response.

“... Want me to come in with you?” Naruto asks him, brimming with hope. Gaara can’t blame him for not wanting the night to end.

He does consider the offer for a small stretch of time.

“That’s alright. I won’t be alone long, they’ll probably be back in less than an hour.”

Naruto’s shoulders visibly fall. Gaara feels bad for it, but he would genuinely prefer that they have more than a generously estimated sixty minutes if they were going to be alone in a private dwelling together. Naruto seems to understand and take it in his stride, though. Like always. 

“Can we hug?” Naruto asks him, an innocent yet completely besotted request.

Gaara supposes that his night would feel lost to him if he didn’t end it with a hug.

He leans in and lets Naruto pull him close, then he feels weightless, held flush against Naruto’s body. 

It’s so warm— it’s so beautiful. Just like him.

Arms tighten around him, holding him fast against his torso. Gaara smiles fondly. His own arms snake under Naruto’s, coming up over his back so he can hold onto his shoulders.

He takes this moment to breathe the scent of him in, and he can hear Naruto doing the same. There’s a sweet depth to the way his skin smells, an indescribable warmth he can’t label with anything other than a name. He feels his scent travel up into his brain, swirling in his blood, turning into heat that sits pleasantly in his chest and his stomach, simmers in his hands.

Gaara emits a breathless chuckle when he feels Naruto nosing his pulse point, resisting what must be an aching temptation to press his mouth there instead.

He can feel the question on the tip of Naruto’s tongue as he pulls away to look at him, his pupils blown wide against the jewel blue of his irises. 

“Kiss? Can we kiss?” He asks breathlessly, nearly wobbles, but his voice isn’t loud enough to break.

Gaara waits a moment, curious to see what Naruto does while he slowly loses his mind. 

There’s a soft touch by the side of his face. It’s Naruto’s hand, framing and cupping his cheek while his eyes stay fixed on his lips. 

They dart from Gaara’s mouth to his eyes, pleading.

Gaara decides he’s gotten sweet enough, and he gives in with a little nod.

Predictably, Naruto dives right in, rushed and needy, but the contact he makes is gentle as a whisper. 

It’s warmer than the hug, Gaara finds. There’s softness engulfing him that seems to extend past the place where their lips meet, moving minimally while Naruto’s other hand comes to cup Gaara’s other cheek. 

Gaara can’t recall ever being treated so gently. It’s a touch so loving that it pushes everything out of his mind in that moment.

Naruto moves and Gaara lets him lead; he’s not clueless, but he’s never done this before. He’s always reading, observing, preparing himself for encounters he was never even sure would come to him… but it just feels right to push it to the back of his mind, to let Naruto take him where he wants to go.

The tongue probing at his lips passes his mind without much thought, heat prickles his palms and loosens his grip on Naruto’s shoulders for a moment. They latch on again, harder, he fears he may just buckle and slump at the sensation of Naruto’s tongue sliding into his mouth, licking him with audible satisfaction.

A hand leaves his cheek and guides his arm away, this moment being where Gaara realises his back is flush with stone, and Naruto’s fingers are lacing between his own as he pins his hand to the wall beside his head.

He should mind, probably. A ‘kiss’ was what Naruto wanted, and this feels…

It feels unbelievably amazing. It also feels like something they shouldn’t be doing out in the public eye, no matter how quiet and uninhabited the street may be.

This is what escalates intimacy. But somewhere between the husks of Naruto’s voice humming sweetly on the exhale, unable to mask how deeply he’s enjoying the way the side of his tongue tastes, Gaara can’t find it in himself to cut this short. 

He lets himself get hot, he doesn’t flinch when the heat travels lower, his body reacting without touch.

He lets Naruto press him against the wall and explore, suck anywhere he pleases, lets him stick a hand under his robe where he can better feel the contour of his chest. 

He lets Naruto pretend they’re not in public.

Gaara lets it go on until Naruto is well and truly out of breath, and pulls back to look at him, eyes clouded by need and bliss and glowing adoration.

Their cheeks flush deeply as they pant in each other’s space, the air hot between them, the tension high and condemned to stay that way as Gaara slips his hand out from under Naruto’s.

There’s something so awful about watching Naruto’s expression grow torn when he realises the night is over. Gaara’s saying thank you, goodbye, and he’ll have to wait ‘til the next time the Kazekage has time for a recreational visit to Konoha.

He steals another peck, two or three more, and he holds onto Gaara’s hand as he walks away from him as far as it’ll reach before they break apart.

Gaara is steps away from the gate when he realises his chest is still pounding. His pants are tight. He still tastes Naruto in his mouth.

His heart is stricken by a small moment of agony as he looks at the empty house, looks down the street at Naruto, who is facing away, on his way home.

His siblings will be back soon… they can’t get too carried away in there. 

Naruto’s house is probably filthy.

Alternatively, though...

Fuck it.

“W— Wait!” He calls, and it being the loudest he has carried his voice all night, Naruto turns instantly. 

He closes their distance quickly, a bit wild in the eyes, which concerns Naruto.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Ah—… About what you said earlier.”

Naruto guesses precisely. 

“The hotel?”

“Yes.” Gaara says quickly.

“We could _hug_ some more, at a hotel.”

The hunger that dawns on Naruto’s face sets the mood for what has yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about that cliffhanger but the 2nd chapter shall deliver, some time this week
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!!!


End file.
